Sweet Sorrows
by teiboi
Summary: Sesshomaru lost his cousin centeries before, With Seshamaru's parents brutally murdered he disappeared 300 years later he reappears in inuyaha's village with no recollection, can sesshomaru gain his cousin's love once again? Yaoi incest-family love!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha….

Note to readers, please put in a review any review, If you like it, if you don't, If you want to flame it make sure it's a good flame, and if you want to praise it, put a little detail…thanks and enjoy reading.

Chapter 1:

Intro

_As the sun rose above the horizon over shadowing the moon, birds began their song chirping awakening the servants and off duty guards of the estate. The night before had been a glorious one for the Lord and Lady celebrated their renewed union of the west, after all they were family. The estate clean as a whistle from the on going party that commenced before, a servant scurried along the white marble of floor ordered by the main servant __**Yumiki**__, he had to awake his lord and lady for the Council meeting which he knew would raise tension amongst them. Reaching their chambers weren't an easy task many twist and turns, and secret passage ways each containing a password which was only giving to the most trusted. Finally by the door, the servant finding it odd, that no one was guarding it, cautiously the servant opened the enormous marbled doors, it creaked on the way in, just as he came he slowly closed the doors, a wave of smells hit his youkai sensitive nose causing him to use his kimono sleeve. Taking every will power to not vomit from the horrific atrocious smell the servant now more alerted made his way over to the bed chambers of his masters. No one could prepare him of the ghastly scene before him as long as he has lived. Blood smeared every inch of the room, pieces of unidentified chunks of flesh, the servant could only assume they belonged to the Lord and Lady of the East covered their bed and walls. The servant quickly scout their private chambers checking to see if any flesh remains that could be identified such as the heads…nothing. Not wasting any precious time, the servant ran as fast as his youkai speed would allow him to alert the estate of the possible demise of the Lord and Lady. _

_Tears streaking down his face, lights roared to life of everyone's room occupied by the staff of the estate as he bellow his grave message, "OUR LORD AND LADY IS DEAD!!" The Servant sensed the panicky fears of the others, "What?!" "Impossible" How could this be?!!" "YOU LIE"_

_**Katasu**__ the keeper of the estate took action, if what the servant spoke about were true than it was his duty to run the estate and look after their only Son __**seshamaru**__ until he was old enough to mate and gain his title of Lord of the East, "SILENCE!!!" Katasu yelled causing everyone near and far within the hallways to a halt, "Now that I have your attention. We must have a meeting immediately I suggest everyone regroup in the great dining halls NOW" No one dare object to his orders, he was the head and second in command from their masters. Leading the staff members and guards into the dining hall, Katasu couldn't contain the fears and worries that radiated off the others, much else his own. Once everyone was settled in, Katasu asked the servant that discovered the scene to lead him to the chambers…he had to witness it himself. Heart racing, heavy foot steps each time he walked, he wasn't sure now if he was ready for this. How was he to tell their young son of their demise? How was he to protect the East? Katasu wasn't prep for emergencies as this, but wait! Of course it made sense since the western kingdom made an alliance with the east; it would be fitting enough to have Lord Inutashio take over until his nephew was older enough to reclaim the east. Katasu silently pat himself on the back. _

_They finally arrived at the chamber, the servant stop just short of the doorway, Katasu understood why, it was bad enough he had to witness it the first time. The Lord and Lady never mistreated their staff…ever, so in a way the staff looked up to their masters as family. Katasu gave the approval for the servant to return back to the dinning hall to calm the others. _

_Katasu's stomach did flips when the nauseating scent of his dead Lord and Lady hit him, wanting nothing more than to empty his bowels witnessing the gruesome chunks and X amount of blood plastering the walls. Moisture filled his eyes as the empty feeling within him of losing great leaders finally taken effect, there was no mistaken, someone brutally murdered them right under their staff noses. Immediately katasu raced out of the chambers into his own, taking parch of paper and quill, writing the letter to the western land of the demise of his brother and sister in-law. Once finished, Katasu gave the parchment to one of the messengers. _

"_What ever you do Tai, don't lose this. This is highly classified and is only for the Lord of the west eyes only, do you understand?" The messenger shook his head quickly understanding the importance of the matter at hand. Katasu slowly released him, "Be safe out there"_

_After the messenger left, Katasu made his back to the dinning hall, what ever whispers he heard had now ceased after the staff noticed him._

"_I wish I could say now that what we've been told…what I've witnessed earlier was just a lie but this isn't a fairy tale that we're living in, what happened was a real." Katasu took a few moments to breathe normally, pulling a few strands of hair behind him. "Our Lord and Lady were brilliant rulers; I can't even begin to wonder how they passed right under our noses, which lead me to believe that it's possible we may have a mole here." The dinning hall spoke at once…_

"_What!" "That cannot be!" "Not I" _

"_SILENCE" Katasu yelled fed up of their out bursts, "Then can any one care to explain how they were __**murdered **__when there was suppose to be guards posted at their doors?" Katasu jade eyes scanned for any answers from the others, when no spoke he continued, "As I thought, what about the protection spells that never went off to alert of any danger? The wielder of the spell has yet to show up! So yes I do believe we have a few traitors in the mist, but what bothers me most is who they let in?" Again it was a quiet amongst the staff for they knew it was true but in were denial._

"_So what do we do?" One of the female servants asked. _

"_I've sent a letter to the Lord of the west, to inform him of the grave news, also an agreement to take the Eastern Land into his own until our young master is old enough to reclaim it." _

_Continuing, "I will prepare you all when the Lord of the West arrives, he will not be in the best frame of mind. Meanwhile I will personally let the young master know, he should be in his bed as we speak."_

_One of the servants hastily ran into the dinning hall, "Sir Lord Seshamaru is missing we check the castle and even consulted the Oracle, he's gone from the East!"_

_Katasu slid down a wall, how was he to explain this to Lord inutashio without getting his head cut off. This was really bad news, the child's parents was murdered on top of that he was missing. What if they caught him too, Katasu got his bearing together, there was no choice but to pay the West a visit, the letter would do nothing but fuel the building rage of Inutashio having his brother and his family dead/missing._

"_Yumiki!"  
_

"_Yes Sir?"_

_Sighs, "I'm leaving you in charge until I return, if anything happens to me…you know what to do." Yumiki silently nod knowing the possible fate of Katasu, he held his hands to his chest in a salute, "good luck and please return, we shall mourn the family."_

_Katasu nodded before leaving to his duties._

_Lord Inutashio was later informed of the demise of his brother and sister-n-law and missing nephew, the castle shook of the Taiyoukai's energy as he immediately transformed into his true form wanting nothing but blood anyone's blood, luckily for katasu he was able to keep his head. The Lord's Son Sesshomaru masked his emotions but inside he cried he and Seshamaru were to be mated one day but now that time will never past... _

_How fate was cruel to him._


	2. Two shall cast a stone

Two shall cast a stone

Midnight blue eyes look on tiredly at the sky above, the new moon was something mystical to watch. Its rays of light was far different then the rays of the sun, it would surround you in a darken hue with little particles like a mini light show. Shivering from the Cold, wind picking up swaying the forest in a dance. There was no warmth to comfort thee or to give strength or encouragement, no protection. Neither the fact his companions were a mere five feet away, he often wondered why was he cursed? It was gone; nothing remained but the unwelcome reminder of who he was what he was, shame and outcast.

Inuyasha couldn't help the sneeze that snuck up on him; his nose was cherry red and his eyes, a state of depression in them. A quilt was placed lightly on his back, he silently thanked them snuggling into it as a life line. He was pulled into a never ending enigma of his older brother sesshomaru. As the day past inuyasha noticed the changes occurring with his older brother. Often days Sesshomaru would taunt and sword fight inuyasha, nowadays he's unresponsive. _What the hell's up with him?_ Inuyasha thought_ the bastard's getting stupider every day_ He'd tried everything to offend the Taiyoukai; he called him a bastard, told him on more than one occasion to fuck naraku, he even pretended to kidnap Rin, of course she knew the whole plan, but life seemed too had left the Western Lord.

"Thinking?" Inuyasha snapped out of his silent thoughts to his best friend Miroku. Any other day he would've told Miroku to go sniff Sango's ass but tonight the issue was progressing and he needed another opining.

"Yeah, It's about sesshomaru, he's acting different than usual"

Miroku removed his arms from his long rob sleeve one finger to the chin, "I see, yes we all couldn't help but notice his behavioral patterns, and I'm pretty good at reading emotions even from a Youkai sesshomaru is depressed."

Did he hear right? Did Miroku say sesshomaru was depressed?! At first inuyasha merely chuckled until he couldn't contain the laugh that was begging for release hitting the mucky floor clutching his stomach. "Depressed him?! Ha it would take more than that to depress that asshole, he probably have a spell on him." Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend naiveness, at times he wondered why he joined this group in the first place, a female taijiya with a Hiraikotsu appeared in his vision and he smiled. Yes he stayed because of her.

"Use the marbles that you have in that hallow, inuyasha" Miroku said unfazed by the death glare he received from his companion, "If he was under a hex, Kagome and I would've sensed it long ago." Inuyasha glared heatedly at the monk but said nothing more, he was right, all of them had the capability to see different auras and spells.

"Pffth, whatever" Inuyasha flexed his fingers, "When I return to normal I'll just pay him a visit and beat him into a senseless pile of shit, then he'll return to his normal self of being a dick head" Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku sigh, it was useless trying to get the Hanyou to listen to reason, inuyasha tended matters into his own hands that were most unwise, typically a brawl. Deciding it was best to leave the subject for now, Miroku bid his friend farewell before following Sango into the shadows.

Inuyasha's skin prickled, an edgy uneasiness swept over him, Kagome not far made her way slowly towards him with shippo and Kirara trailing behind, it was bothering the others more so shippo, "Um…guys I think sesshomaru is coming, I'm not really sure because I sense another smell mixed in." Fuck. Not good, with sesshomaru's unstable condition as of now, there was no telling what he was capable of. An irrational powerful Youkai was not to be recon with. Useless, he spat on the ground, he couldn't protect any of them much less himself, if they were to be attack now by him…inuyasha didn't want to go further with the thought.

"Alright nobody moves, Kirara you're in the front transform, we'll wait until we get a visual, if his eyes is normal than we're fine but if not, we need to run our asses off got it?" Once he got the others understanding; all they could do now is wait.

…………………………………………………………..

…walking…patrolling…eyes unclouded, a dream state lust held in for mere bit of 300 years. Mine…was often said but the one that was out of his vision was lost to him forever, how could he stupidly leave him to his fate, the boy was beautiful almost a split version of himself, pouty lips, big Amber eyes, creamy filling skin, and had a feminine shape that would put any woman to shame, he was built for strength and yet he's gone, gone from this world, lost forever in his. He had thought to let go of the boy centuries before, the lost of his mate caused him to be bitter and detached, the only other person to bring some feeling in him was rin, but that was diminishing as well. Lately he had been careless, uncaring of what he was doing, causing his dragon and Jaken to worry immensely. Often he would float in the river on his back, staring at the sky, hoping to see him again, to taste him and claim what should've belong to him. His thoughts were broken by his Ward rin, she needed him; he would help her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin frighten pulled on his Kimono, her face full of the damn salty tears.

"What is it rin?" He said coolly uncaring, nothing more seemed soothing to hide in a corner and die of a broken heart.

It was amusing at times to see her wipe her running nose and face before asking, "I had a bad dream again" She said hoping he can rock her to sleep as he done in the past.

An invisible sigh left him, he was an honorable Youkai a lord in fact, and couldn't abandon his ward for his own despair, without a word he merely picked her up into his lap, Rin feeling content to be in her lords arm rest her head against his armor plate. No Lullabies were sung or a song, just the rocking to soothe her worries. Yellow eyes watching the scene huffed in irritation whispering foolish child, have no respect for Lord sessohomaru before leaning his back against a broken trunk eyes drifting in a dreamless sleep.

The moonlight gleam bright illuminating a glow causing his Royal Symbol to glow…I love you, he often thought. Those affections will only be for him, no one else not even rin.

In the morning they will relocate somewhere else in the western land.

Emotions created, hope, fate, love.

I love you seshamaru…


	3. Memories

Memories

_The whistle of the winds blew the hair of a handsome young boy full of mischief like any child in the world, youkai or human. He was often obedient to his parents but today was not that day, when it came to his favorite cousin; time it self would stand still, at least that's what he felt._

"_Seshamaru, it's time for bed young master" A servant tried to beckoned the boy inside but he stubbornly refused, planting his feet to the ground a determination to disobey. The Servant looked on disappointedly; hoping his job would be easier for today had gone with the passing wind. "Now you know your father would not approve of this behavior, you are a prince and should act as one." The said servant grabbing a hold of the young boy and began to force him to obey him, but a look from the other Youkai made him release him, "You may go, tell my uncle I shall bring him in." said the other voice coolly. The servant obviously intimidated by the other youkai's presences scurried away not wanting any trouble. The tall youkai glance at the boy, "come with me" no other words were said from the youkai as he walked the opposite direction to the royal garden; happy to be by his side the boy ran to catch up with him. _

_In the Garden_

"_Sesshomaru promise me something?" _

"_Hnn?" The Youkai indicated he was listening._

_The Stars were out tonight, glistening a wish could be made, a few flew across the sky, "I want us to stay together forever" the young prince said he arch his neck to look at the taller one, a bright smile plastered on his smooth skin, "Can you promise me that?"_

_Without a moments thought the Youkai responded, "Such words are for mortals and that you are not." The Kid pouted, "But I like that word, its better than swearing. To me that's a death trap and besides you said you'll never question me and now you are." The Youkai inaudible sighed, if it'll shut his cousin up then so be it. "I promise we'll always be together Seshamaru, satisfied?" Sesshomaru was stun when his cousin squealed and jumps into his chest, "I'm happy sesshomaru thank you." The young boy raised his neck to give his elder cousin a small kiss on his cheeks which cause the Youkai to hitch, "See you around Fluffy" The Child said before running back into the palace…_

_Someday they were to be mated, it was decided the moment Seshamaru was born, Sesshomaru a mere teenager didn't fully understand the concept the meaning of a mate or could care less…_

_Five Years later…_

_While his father's was away on a blood thirsty rampage, sesshomaru retreated to his chambers, sitting beside the Large windows looking into the sky, his mind couldn't grasp that he may lose his cousin too, the one that was suppose to bear his children was now gone, no he couldn't believe that ridiculous story. Leaving the Castle ground with his Armor, he search for his cousin's scent in the eastern land, searching the castle, questioning the Staff, everywhere he look, not a trace was found, for years sesshomaru would follow this ritual until his father's was killed by the damn dragon Ryukotsusei, after that, there was a change in him, the warmth he felt dissipated, only the stone cold feeling. He retracted within himself voiding any emotions to his past, thus a new sesshomaru was born…no remorse, mercy or compassionate ever graced his vocabulary._

_It was winter that day and freezing cold_

He Jolted from his sleep, sweat emanated from his pours, his vision a bit blurry but he could make the shapes of his group surrounding him. He noticed he wasn't himself lately, emotions were a void in his being but he expressed them, he was a powerful Taiyoukai immortal in the eyes of others and yet his weakness was showing, it was unacceptable, his enemies if known of his troubles could use it against him. He needed some fortification and the only known Youkai he would dare trust this with is his Half-brother inuyasha.

"M-My L-lord" The Toad-like Youkai said, sesshomaru could smell the fear off his servant; Sesshomaru merely looked at the toad; an indication to proceed.

"Are you alright my Lord?" Jaken asked, he than slap his palm to his head, "Of course! You're Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands but we only need to address some concerns." Jakne made sure to step a few feet back in case his lord decides to make an example of him.

The Tall Youkai any day would've silently smirked at his servant's antics but today he had a mission.

"Inuyasha" barely a whisper from his full lips, but Jaken heard precisely, he shuddered.

"The Half-Breed my lord, what would you need from a lowly abomination such as…" A low deep sound escapes the Taiyoukai; Jaken was familiar with the sound and immediately quiet less to keep his small head. Rin not far was sleeping on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stared at the girl for some time, knowing that in his state of vulnerability, Ah-Un could not protect her against powerful enemies; it was settled to see the foolish half-breed. No doubt reasoning with him would be most difficult; already sesshomaru could feel a pull in his head.

"Jaken ride with Ah-Un, we're taking flight." No warning was given when sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud and took flight. Ah-un grunted at the toad for he was slow when addressed by the Lord. Quickly he hops on the Dragon, "Hurry Ah-Un, and My Lord wait for us!" He shouts as the dragon spreads its wings before lifting into the air.

The forest pitch black, the duo could only see with the torched they had a small chore to collect wood around the area. Miroku was in the mood for a little prank, the shape of his love's bottom delightful and wonders when he can have her. For now a touch would be worth the slap, his thoughts interrupted when he felt a demonic Aura not far from where he left his companion. Sango looked into the monks Midnight eyes, "We better get back Houshi its sesshomaru." Miroku nodded although he wasn't sure if the Youkai was really inuyasha's brother. Panting and their blood flowing through their legs in a race to help their friend, despite the cold night, a few strands of sweat escape the pours.

"I see the opening we're here" Sango announced, readying her powerful weapon Hiraikotsu, while the Monk readied to release his bead from the cursed hands.

Relief was shown on their companion's face turned anger, "It's about damn time you two showed up I was beginning to think Miroku had his way with you for a change."

Face flushed face turned from his face, "Well dream on inuyasha, we came to help you."

"What do you make of this Kagome?" Miroku curiously ask.

Kagome shrugged, "To be honest Miroku I'm not sure."

"Feh, It doesn't matter, we gotta get ready to kick its ass" Inuyasha brashly said, he was slightly shaken, his vulnerability was about to be exposed, and there was nothing the group could do but face a possible threat.

The Wind picked up as the Demonic Aura of the youkai came closer clashing with Kagome's spiritual Aura, the uncomfortable situation on her face as she fought to protect her friends.

"There he is!" Inuyasha pointed just beyond the dead trees the youkai emerged, a long silver mane could be seen tied into a pony tail, and he wore simple clothing grey shirt and pants. The unusual thing about the Youkai was he didn't pose a threat as most do when they unleash this amount of Demonic power. Shockingly he was a split image of Sesshomaru except he has one strip on each cheek and carried the Royal symbol of the house, a crescent moon on his forehead.

I don't remember the bastard having a twin inuyasha thought, feh it doesn't matter if he causes any trouble I'll make sure to cut his balls off. "Alright tell me who are you and why do you look like sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as the Youkai stop just a couple feet from them. The Youkai seemed confused, he didn't recognize the name.

"Sorry I don't recall that name, please some water?" Okay so that's not what the gang expected to hear from a youkai but Inuyasha wasn't buying if anything he believes him to be an impersonator of sesshomaru, a fake.

"You want water huh? Then tell me why you look like my half-brother Sesshomaru? How do we know you're not one of Naraku's spawns?" a low growl emitted from the now human inuyasha as least as much he was permitted. Miroku put a hand on his friend shoulders, "Inuyasha I do not sense any lies from him, he's telling the truth, he must be a lost relative or something."

Inuyasha brushed his shoulders from his friend quite harshly, the news was not enough for him but he trusted his friends more so then his instincts at times. "Listen if you want to give him water than go ahead, I'm not keeping my guard down one second, I don't trust him" Inuyasha leaned against the tree his dark eyes train on the newcomer.

Kagome went to her back pack and pulled out bottled water, she threw it at the Youkai who caught it with ease; he looked at it in wonderment, "Is this where the water is contained? What sorcery is this?" Kagome giggle, "It's a long story actually but we would prefer to know who you are."

The Youkai looked down disenchanted, "My name is Seshamaru, t-that is all I remember, I am sorry."

At least he's not a bastard, Inuyasha concluded. The best logical thing inuyasha could do was to keep the Youkai here for Sesshomaru at least he'll be able to identify him more than they could.

"I'm off to bed" he yawned he was physically and mentally drained, it was best for him to regain his strength until the transformation by dawn. The distant look of his friends including the newcomer confused him, why were they worked up like that?

Inuyasha unethically walked over to his best friend animatedly banged his head to get his attention, "Hey! What's the matta with ya lug head."

Miroku sighed at his friends antics while rubbing a bump on his head, "Well my friend our questions will be answered soon…sesshomaru is here"

"What!" Inuyasha said looking in the direction they were looking moments before, not far in the distance a powerful Aura touch down in the center of the camp causing the group to protectively stand in front of inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked, his depression state momentarily forgotten, so this is little brother's weakness. He reeks of that human blood. "I did not come to fight; it would be dishonorable to fight you in your…current state." Sesshomaru prolonged the last of his words. Inuyasha growled his human growled pointing a finger heatedly at his brother, "You listen here sesshomaru; you better not open your mouth and tell anyone about this, or so help me…"

"Or so help me what half-breed, you'll scratch me with your mittens?" The Taiyoukai taunted, eyes scanning the rest of the group, still not taken noticed by the quiet Youkai not far behind them. It would seem Seshamaru is too shock to speak or be noticed, since the resemblance of the other was uncanny. "GRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr" Inuyasha said as he was being pulled back by Miroku, "Calm down my friend this is not the time for bickering" Inuyasha shrugged him off, "Fine! Well I'm sure you came for your lost brother he's back there ya know."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "Lost brother? Inuyasha what foolishness do you speak of?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "He's right over there! Haven't you been paying attention?"

Sesshomaru looked in the direction his brother mention, his eyes widen as if he's seen a phantom. _It can't be he's dead. _

"S-seshamaru?" Barely a whisper the Taiyoukai aimlessly walked over to his cousin, the one that was deem dead for 300 hundred years, his soul mate, his lover. There was no mistake it was him, soul searching to see if it was an imposter but there was none, and it was his lost cousin in the flesh. Seshamaru did nothing as the one named sesshomaru walked towards him, his scent was familiar but his mind didn't recognize it, only he was related to him somehow. Slowly the Taiyoukai raised his hands to touch the other in the checks but withdrew afraid that he'll only evaporate.

"I thought you were dead, your parents were murdered and you left! Why didn't you come to me?" Sesshomaru questioned his eyes narrowed, an old pain resurface. As much as Seshamaru would like to answer him, he didn't have one. He has no recollection of his past except a name; it hurts him even to try.

"I cannot satisfy you with an answer, I know nothing of my past…"

_No…It's impossible…_

_He doesn't remember me…_

_My Love_

_Forgotten Me…_

Phew that's done with, it wasn't going to be a long chapter anyways…man I sure do feel sorry for sesshomaru, he cousin doesn't remember him, sucks to be him right now. Next Chapter on Sweet Sorrows: A Brother's trust.


	4. A brother's trust

Hey guys I'm back for round 4….

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha *sad face* but oh well it's for fun!!!

For my reviewers, myperversites, whiterice76, and dashllee thanks soooooooooooooooo much, without your reviews it would've be here.

Oh for Dashllee, again I want to mention it's not a typo and if it is…it's a fanfiction story for entertainment merely fun, I didn't make this name up my self but I figured since they're first cousins, I'd just name him seshamaru…oh well it's the story that counts but thanks again, any other reviews or thoughts are much appreciated!!!

**NOTE must read before reading the story:**

I know someone of you may get confuse thinking Sesshomaru is seshamaru and vice versa but always look for the spelling, you know that sesshomaru have two s in his name and an o but his cousin Seshamaru doesn't have a double s to his name nor does he have an o this is just your reference…thank you.

Chapter 4: A Brother's trust

Sesshomaru felt frozen in time, not only did he find his cousin aka future mate alive and well and not dead, but to make it a 1000 times worst is he have no recollection of his past except his name, how peculiar. Sesshomaru took several calming breathes running a claw through his hair, he knew it would be no easy task to start over with him, in fact it be the hardest task he could face.

Sesshomaru wasn't known for being patient with anyone including his ward Rin, that responsibility was given to his most faithful servant Jaken and at times the two headed dragon Ah-Un. His Youkai irrupted within him, the familiar feeling of claiming what was his…

_Ours_

Yes he is, but we will handle him with delicacy

_Take him now!!!_

I shall not lose him a second time for primal instincts; this will be dealt with shrewdness.

Sesshomaru pushed his Youkai at bay with his demonic strength, now wasn't the time for this, there were much needed topics to address for instance who murdered his parents and how did he loose his memories. Sesshomaru thought it best to form an alliance with his half-brother, anything to stay close to his cousin, to regain his trust and assist him.

Inuyasha stood with the others impatiently of the interaction between the two, it was obvious now sesshomaru was related to him, and so was he. Honestly he would rather continue this after a few hours rest, he needed to gain his strength for the transformation at dawn or he'll be out of commission most of the day.

"Are you finished goggling each other because I'm off to bed." Inuyasha said with irate in his voice, not waiting for an answer he took one of the sleeping bags Kagome introduced to him a while back and zip himself in a comfortable position before drifting to sleep.

Kagome look on fairly pleased that nothing went out of order, it was a peaceful reunion and she loved happy endings, even in the feudal era. It would be impolite to not offer them something since this was a delicate situation. Nothing get's started without a hot cup of tea or sake but in her case…tea. "Why don't you all get settled for tonight, I can make some tea and soup if you're hungry, I have an extra sleeping bag for Rin." This was an offer sesshomaru wouldn't refuse, but the final confrontation would be with Inuyasha, his time could extend for weeks if not months and since this was his brother's unusual pack, he'd make a truce with him.

"Tea is expectable and what of this sleeping bag you speak of?"

Kagome pointed to pouch that inuyasha was currently occupying, "She would be sleeping in that, it'll protect her from the cold and she won't have to sleep on the ground." Sesshomaru looked at the unusual so called bed that inuyasha slept in, he couldn't pinpoint what it reminded him off but he brush the thought altogether, "Do as you wish." He said before walking over settling himself near the camp fire away from his cousin.

Jaken was not pleased with the arrangement one bit, he despised the fact his Master would consider such a thing, hanging around with a half-breed his brother for that notation. He tolerated Rin for she was only a human child but his brother was quite the opposite of his Lord. Irrational, brash, and had no grace that was look down upon in Youkai society. But he was merely a servant and had no say in the matter; he would follow his lord to hell whether his decisions were the best or not.

Brown sleepy eyes of the young child rin opens slowly, "Mmmmm" she groans wiping away the days and evening rest. "Oh, you're awake." The familiar soothing voice of Kagome brought her attention. She smile's sleepily grateful for having another female companion to talk to, "Kagome-Chan it's great to see you!" Rin walks over to her embracing the warmth of the woman. Kagome openly welcomes her, she rubs the top of her soft brown hair gently, "Hungry?" She ask being that she had soup ready incase one of the group wanted their belly filled. Rin nodded slowly remembering she only had a meal in the sun rise, but only a few apples to sustain until the next meal. Kagome beckoned the child to sit beside her while she served her soup, sesshomaru all the while noticed but only in observation and not for interruption, he allowed rin to do as she wish and had no interest in human customs. While slurping her meal, rin unintentionally drop her soup to the dirt floor having noticed two sesshomaru's in the group, confused as to how this happened, she walked over to the quiet and distant youkai seshamaru. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why are their two of you?" Rin answered innocently her eyes shifting between the both of them.

Seshamaru observed the girl as sesshomaru had but more of on the curious side for he never encountered human children, looking further they were far vulnerable to danger and an easier prey. What quench his curiosity was this human child had no fear of youkai's especially of the five within the group, but then remembering the faint scent of his relative on her realization dawned on him, she was his. "I'm not Sesshomaru girl, my name is seshamaru." He simply said before falling silent again. Rin wasn't a foolish girl, she lived around youkai enough to know when to back off and she smiled sweetly at him before heading toward Kagome.

Within the few hours, Kagome put rin to sleep in one of the sleeping bags, she offered it to both youkai's and both decline, sesshomaru volunteered to watch the camp until sunrise and Seshamaru sat next to sesshomaru near the camp fire. It was awkward for the Western prince; being his only other relative didn't remember him from before, his love still there, heart broken but beating. "How have you faired within the last three hundred years?" Sesshomaru asked, he must know, what this youkai did during the long period of dormant.

"I've kept within the shadows, avoided human contact at all cost, forgive me, this is the longest conversation I've had since I can remember." Seshamaru weakly chuckled, running a clawed finger through a silk strand of hair, "There was no desire for dominance of gain of lands or power, I believe in only the basics to survive. I've hidden my demonic aura and scent, I had no interest to interact with the world, and I suppose something died within me. I knew I was missing a piece of my life, I just didn't know what." Seshamaru stared into the new moons as its rays shined enchanted around him.

Sesshomaru listened with intent wanting to know the missing half of his love's life, but he wanted nothing more than to ravish the milky skin of his cousin as he cause him to shout his name in ecstasy…just to taste him if only once.

"I see." He manages to say before staring into the camp fire.

"What kind of relations are you to me?" If Sesshomaru wasn't himself, he would've animatedly fall down on the ground but since he was himself he allowed himself to sweet drop…he forgotten to explain this earlier.

"We are first cousins." Sesshomaru said.

Seshamaru nodded, he wouldn't bombard him with question he'll let it rest for now.

The two powerful Youkai stayed in silence bask in thoughts until the sun rays hit the tallest trees and hearing the human inuyasha grunting in pain from his transformation. Not able to no longer sleep the half-breed youkai inuyasha left his sleeping bed to nose around in Kagome's bag for anything to snack on. The transformation left him drained but not enough to cause him to be crippled for the day.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she has any shrimp ramen noodles left" Inuyasha said speaking to no in particular, as he thrown everything out of the bag onto the dirt ground. Sesshomaru sighed inaudible at his brother, to be so bold as to rampage through someone's belonging, oh how the miko puts up with it.

"That sack doesn't belong to you inuyasha." Inuyasha's ear twitch in irritation, just when he's stomach protest, this asswhole have to ruin the morning. It wasn't like he planned on thieving Kagome's stuff, what's wrong with a snack? "Listen here you gonna start shit at the crack of dawn? What you think I'm gonna steal something from her sesshomaru, I'm fucking hungry so I'm looking for ramen." Inuyasha huffed, "Like I gotta explain shit to you." Murmurings under his breathe but the Lord of the west heard it perfectly, "You are a half-breed, therefore more than capable of hunting for your food. Instead you indulge yourself in a woman's sack, a human no less." Inuyasha knew sesshomaru was trying his patients today, but he was going to try something new…by ignoring him. With the last statement flew past his ears, inuyasha found what he wanted, grinning in triumph that he manage a great feat such as disregarding his brother altogether. With dawn already approach the group began to stir, Miroku yawing ever so often his hand would slip on Sango's bottom. Sango in retaliation would slap his hands away, murmuring Hentai. Followed by Shippo, Kirara, Ah Un, Jaken and finally Kagome, Rin was still fast asleep.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope everyone had a night's rest." Miroku said cheerily, sitting by the doused fire. Sango hit the Monk in the back of his head with her Hiraikotsu; "Well maybe for you Houshi" Sango rolled her eyes when the monk smiled sweetly at her, knowing full well what she meant.

"Sango what did I do?" Miroku said with an innocent gleam on his young face.

"AAARRGH I could kill you" Sango grab onto to Miroku's robs but kagome held her back, "Come on Sango help me with breakfast, it's not worth it." The Miko dragged the sulking exterminator suddenly stopping in her own tracks at seeing the scene before her. Around the extinguished camp fire littered with her belonging from her pots, school books, empty ramen packets, as well as her intimate clothing which now grab the attention of Miroku. Sango narrowed her eyes at the monk daring him to speak; one thing was certain the monk wasn't a fool, knowing this was not the time; her facial expression from shock to anger in a split second, "Inuyasha!!!!!!! What happened to my stuff?"

Seshamaru sensed an argument brewing slowly step away from where he sat, leaning against the tree in silence. The Hanyou couldn't help but gulp at the mistake he made, failing to clean everything he carelessly flung out of her bag. It was something he couldn't control, his hungry plaguing him; his youki took over for his basic needs, to him it wasn't a big deal. But he wasn't just dealing with anyone; he was dealing with a clean freak miko from the future that had the strength to sit his ass into millennia.

"Inuyasha you pig! What were you thinking?" Inuyasha crossed his arms looking down on the ground, he didn't mean for it to turn this way, he was hungry and wasn't going to waste his time on a stupid hunt.

"What! I was starving so I just went into your bag and well…it's not a big deal Kagome." Inuyasha finished not realizing his mistake, wasn't prepared when Kagome shouted the spell, "sit boy" the force of the spell brought him down creating a crater stunning the newest addition to the group.

Seshamaru looked on in awe as the mere human brought his cousin into a forceful submission he's never seen before. What confused him was they were allies, how could inuyasha submit himself to human no less like that? There was no love or affection between them, only friendship and yet inuyasha endures it.

"Don't ever go into my bag without my permission inuyasha or they'll be more sits to send you to hell." Kagome threatened while gathering her belonging scattered around the camp. Inuyasha was half on conscious; the group knew it would be a while before inuyasha came to. Seshamaru was shock when they continued on as if nothing ever occurred. Seshamaru looked at his cousin sesshomaru, "how could they act so normal?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his cousin in question but remembered that he missed out of society for many years, "I will admit I do not understand the Miko's and inuyasha's relationship, but he can prove to be difficult at times, that's why the spell was cast."

"This is a strange world." Seshamaru finally spoke.

"hnn" Sesshomaru said before his attention was brought to his ward, she had awoken to the ruckus of the two. He mentally degraded himself for not stopping them sooner, something like this wasn't meant for a child's eye…he and inuyasha will have to talk. "Rin" He calls to her softly, she looks up with her bright chocolate eyes confused and frighten. She quickly runs to him and he welcomes her into his arms, "Lord Sesshomaru I heard a bang and now a hole is in the camp, is everything alright?"

"Yes, you need not worry of the half-breeds antics with the Miko." She nods slowly but doesn't leave his arms. Although the Taiyoukai wouldn't admit it, he was affectionate towards the girl; he even thought of her as his own pup and couldn't bear when she was sad, it reflected on his personality often, putting him in a foul mood. In other words, when she's happy, he was content. "Go to the miko, she will fix you something to eat." Her eyes brighten at the mention of a meal, it proved that she was hungry, "Alright, I'll ask if Jaken wants to join me." Sesshomaru watches her curiously as she giggles and tip toe her away over to the unsuspecting youkai, hearing him grumble about "foolish humans and their petty games." Before being pounce on, squeaking in surprise. Once he realizes the intruder he immediately berates her, "Foolish girl this not the time for human games don't be like those fool over there that have no ounce of sense in their pathetic brains!" Jaken caught the eye of his Master, and once again shut his blubbering mouth. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken, that's all it took to silence him. He often admits most of Jaken's wisdom was true but it was useless starting a war with them when he came here for the opposite.

Seshamaru had enough of seeing his cousin in the crater and went to assist him; even if it was his fault it was still unnecessary to abandon him there, several moans and curses flew from the Inuyasha mouths, needless to say he was waking up and not thrilled to find himself…still in the crater. He would've badgered his group right then if it wasn't for his new found cousin seshamaru which helped him up and sat him on the ground. He was surprised for no one else ever done this for him not even Miroku, his best friend and yet a complete stranger from yesterday gave him a hand. Times like this inuyasha wondered if knew who his group really was.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Seshamaru asked. Inuyasha lowly nodded. Satisfied with the answer seshamaru got go to his favorite tree when the voice of inuyasha stops him, "Listen…um, oh boy this is awkward for me, I don't normally be this affectionate towards anyone but I just…want to say thanks." Embarrassed but glad to get it over with, inuyasha shyly look at the floor twirling his fingers in the dirt. "And don't ever speak of this or I'll have to kick your ass." Seshmaru couldn't help but smirk, "As you wish."

Although sesshomaru was convinced that inuyasha had no affectionate feelings towards his intended mate, he couldn't help the emotion that was surfacing and breaking his ice. He wasn't the jealous type and yet he wanted to tear inuyasha to shreds with the proximity with seshamaru. His demonic youki was speaking to him, nagging to claim seshamaru already, but how could he when he doesn't mentally know him? Sesshomaru was about honor and forcing anyone against their will in wedlock was out of the question.

Kagome had prepared the groups meal serving them their usual. Everyone sat in a circle around the relit fire; it was chilly that morning so it has its uses.

"Mmmm wow Kagome you're the best when it comes to cooking!" Shippo exclaimed slurping his tea and rin scolding him for his manners.

"Shippo you're not suppose to slurp, you sip your tea." She demonstrated to the Kit.

"Yeah shippo better do what she says" Inuyasha snickered at the fuming Kitsune (fox)

Shippo instantly smiled at his combat, "Easy for you to say inuyasha, when you're the one that is whip." The group laughed at the small entertainment, Kagome shook her head for she knew what he spoke about, Miroku smiled, rin giggled and even Seshamaru and Sesshomaru had smirks.

Inuyasha didn't take insults lightly he lounge at the kit who was cut off guard, "Hey get off" He fought but inuyasha had a firm grip on him and begun to pull his head. "Listen here fox, I ain't in the mood for your antics, and you shouldn't talk about what you don't know" He played off, dropping the child and resuming his morning breakfast.

Kagome wasn't amused, "Inuyasha, what did I tell you about handling shippo that way, he's only a kid." Inuyasha shrugged, "Feh, he deserved it, no one told him to go run his mouth anyway he wants, I'm just showing him a lesson, it ain't going to be baby talk but at least he'll get the idea." Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry about that shippo, I have something for you later." The kit was brightened by the news, "Really Kagome, Oh I can't wait!" He jumped around the group, as rin giggle at his silliness.

"Hey! Don't I get something too?" Inuyasha pouted but kagome wasn't falling for it. "Until you know how to respect people inuyasha you get nothing but your normal dinner and breakfast, during lunch time **YOU** fish for your own meal, humph!"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breathe as he got up from his position, "its not fair, stupid retard kid gets something but I don't. I'm loveable I have cute ears, but people don't remember that anymore." He jumped onto a tree breach before disappearing from sight…this was an everyday routine for the group, it was entertaining to the youkai lord but he couldn't put off the proposal for long, it would be wise to follow him.

Now or never, sesshomaru thought as he got up from his spot and disappeared in a blue light moving in the direction of his brother. The group was shocked.

"Did anyone catch what just happened?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused.

"It would seem Lord Sesshomaru deliberately followed Inuyasha, it's possible he have much to discuss with him." Miroku analyzed, dealing with body language for most of his youth was an advantage to the monk.

"There is nothing Lord Sesshomaru would discuss with that half-breed, he's is unworthy of my lord's attention." Jaken spoke.

The group rolled their eyes, it would be hours before they returned to the camp and with Jaken's constant chatter will group get a break?

_The forest…_

The leaves and branches of the trees crumble on the force landing of inuyasha, whizzing from tree branch to tree branch for escape, he felt complete up in the trees. It almost felt like he was free of everything, and the most heated and hated subject, his heritage. What did it matter if he was only half human? He was more then capable of defending himself and others, he's done it a thousands times even before he'd inherit his father's sword and yet everyone human and Youkai alike just shuns him or just prefer him dead…a truly fucked up world. Fuck them who cares right now it was peaceful, if only for a moment, which did end rather quickly when inuyasha was sent crashing to the ground in mid-jump as a ball of blue light followed, he was shock to find his brother emerging from it, a passive look on his face.

Inuyasha animatedly got up from his awkward position, he was pissed that sesshomaru had no compassion, "what the hell was that sesshomaru, I didn't ask for your company ya know?" He gritted his teeth, what little peace he had for the day went to the dog pound.

"Nor do I seek your company half-breed; I merely come for a truce."

A truce, sesshomaru never in his existence ever asked him for a truce, every time they meet it ended up in a battle and a bloody one at that. Inuyasha was always at the receiving in of it, mostly because of his…heritage. That damn subject again, but there must be a plausible reason for want to turn to this. Inuyasha knew of his brother's strength hell he fought with him everyday, there were up and downs to this truce…sesshomaru would make an excellent ally especially in the up coming battle with naraku. But at any given moment that he chose, he could destroy them and that inuyasha wasn't looking forward to.

He folded his arms and closed his eyes took in a deep breathes and open them again ready to deal with it…he'd listen for now.

"Yeah, yeah yeah I don't have all day ya know, spit it out already." Inuyasha urge his brother in attempt to hide his growing fear.

"The quarrel we have brother is tiresome and we're neglecting our official duties often so allowing the enemy to succeed in his plot against us." Sesshomaru stated.

To inuyasha quarrels with his brother was an understatement but he'll see how far this goes.

"Alright, let's say I accept I've been leading this pack for three years I expect it to remain that way and I want to be treated as an equal and not as a mutt."

"Agreed" Sesshomaru extended his clawed hand to shake in confirmation, at first inuyasha was hesitate but than gave in and shook hands.

Inuyasha felt like a load was lifted from his chest, with this truce his pack would be protected at all times and it now have five new members. He suddenly grimace in thought, as much as he would like to a break from his group, eventually they'd come looking for him.

He sighed, "Fine, let's go back before they have a heart attack."

"Your pack seemed fine this morning." Inuyasha literally smack his forehead, forgetting his brother was high maintenance and didn't understand slang.

"Of course they are, it's a one of the many slang words I use. It means worry, they'd worry about me."

"Oh, why didn't you say that before?" Seriously couldn't sesshomaru get a clue? Not everyone is like him. On top of that he's annoying him in the first hour of their truce, what joy.

"Sesshomaru not everyone is brought up like you, I've learned what I could growing up on my own."

"Perhaps during my free time I could teach you?" Did he just offer me something? Inuyasha closely eyed his brother to see if he'd change his mind at the last second but when he'd begun to show confusion at the change of expression, he knew it was real.

"You're fucking serious, you'd teach me?"

"I see why not, you are a member of the family, despite of challenges, you've overcome them all. I've should've realize this a long time ago." Is this his way of apologizing for all the shit he put me through? Inuyasha thought. It seems too good to be true honestly but this is what he'd been waiting for all of his life, to have support from his family, this was a chance to take.

"Okay I'll take you up on that."

Sesshomaru actually smiled, "Then it's settled than, shall we return?"

"Yeah, yeah lead the way." Inuyasha ushered his brother but what unexpectedly happened, sesshomaru grab his brother and both turned into a powerful light before disappearing in the sky with inuyasha screams to follow…

All done, hope you guys like this chappie, it wasn't meant to be exciting, and it was just a trust between two brothers that needed to form…next chapter…Sesshomaru's jealousy.


	5. Sesshomaru's Jeaslousy

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…maybe we could make a deal? ____I guess not lol.

I'm excited! In such a short time I've received quite a few visitors! At least I know you're interested, please don't forget to review and to all that added me as a favorite story, review and alert much appreciated it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've decided to make this a very short chapter because it's just base on the chapter title…which to me isn't a lot to write about.

Reviewed story:

uwohali

dashllee

myperversities

whiterice76

Favorite story:

uwohali

whiterice76

Story Alert:

-emerald jaguar-

abillingy

dela1

petpeeves12

uwohali

You're the greatest….Enjoy

Sesshomaru's Jealousy

Sesshomaru's POV…

Over the last several weeks since the truce I made with inuyasha, I have steadily come to terms with the group. Committing to my daily duties as an overseer within the pack, although I have been enlightened by inuyasha on several occasions that he is still the pack leader. I understood what the terms were and stood by them but I've noticed the lack of leadership within inuyasha, he seemed more relaxed now that I was around. We often meet for our Grammar sessions, mostly done before dusk, and before dawn training sessions far from the group as to not disturb them. I have obtained a certain respect for his pack, each individual with their uniqueness and strengths and their reputation for Youkai extermination. In between times I'd often scout the area for any danger that my hanyou brother could not, leaving the group as they get closely acquainted with Seshamaru. His personality is diverse than mines, most times I am a cold and calculating person, my reasons must be just and not pointless, but he was a free spirit he enjoyed entertainment and amusement, he was now social among the group. It matters not what he is from what he could be…I still love him and will do until the end of time…a dreadful thought entered my mind something I could never live without…what if he rejects me? Refuses to mate with me, it would shatter my heart and soul and would drive me to take my life. It was a pathetic move on my part as a youkai lord but our youkai's are bound to our soul mate with out that our lives would go on as if we do not exist. It is he why I still live…

End of POV

By Week 5

Sesshomaru got up before dawn to patrol the area they camped for the night, ever since he joined the group they had become increasingly successful at defeating enemies with jewel shard thus their collection has come to 85 jewel shard pieces. Because of this, Naraku has upgraded his attacks to several times a day, which to inuyasha has become increasingly annoying. Sesshomaru only base it as a desperate attempt to retrieve the shards from the groups grasp and proceed to his original plan. It was a daily routine for him to patrol the area, Train with inuyasha, Feast with the group, have small conversations with Seshamaru, fight naraku several times during the day as well as some lower lesser youkai's, dine with the group, teach inuyasha grammar lessons and patrol the area at dusk. It was a repetition sesshomaru grew tired of not because he was sluggish but because he's main reason for being here in the first place seem to be getting closer to his pack and Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to be in his place correctly speaking. Several times sesshomaru has caught them going on private walks whenever they could and the worst of it was seshamaru seemed to have no interest with sesshomaru unless their little chat at breakfast or dinner, it was taxing for the Taiyoukai. At this point sesshomaru realized he has been giving inuyasha a lot of leeway's not realizing the consequences behind it. If he doesn't take action now, it's a possibility Seshamaru may want to take inuyasha as a mate and not him…it worried him to the point of unnecessary disrespect he often cause on inuyasha and the group at times.

For instance one morning on routine patrol, he passed by a hot spring that the group found the day before, it was far too early for baths and everyone should've been asleep, upon passing by the spring, sesshomaru was shocked and mortified to find inuyasha and seshamaru in the hot spring intimately close having conversation as if they're lovers, it enraged the taiyoukai he growled in warning something he should've tried to avoid but he couldn't help it. Inuyasha jumped in alarm and seshamaru moved several feet away from inuyasha, he sensed what was coming.

"And what **exactly** is this?" He clawed finger points between the two. Luckily for them they were fully clothed but what sesshomaru didn't know, there was no romance intentions between the two but the Taiyoukai goes by what he sees. Seshamaru spoke for inuyasha since the Hanyou had difficulty forming words, "We were merely talking since neither of us was able to sleep, and this was a comfortable setting away from the group but close enough to ensure their protection." Seshamaru finished hoping this would satisfy his cousin and not cause unnecessary trouble. Sesshomaru was still skeptical about it but said nothing, he only grunted in response before continuing his patrol.

Inuyasha released the breath he was holding, he had no intentions of getting on his brother's bad side. He also realizes that maybe just maybe he'd been a little careless with his duties. He finally have someone he could actually hang with, someone who wouldn't judge him for who he is and respect him, that someone happens to be a lost cousin from before he was even born. Inuyasha had no interest with Seshamaru romantically his human side still believed in mating a woman, but seshamaru keeps him out of trouble and keeps the most company.

"We better head back wouldn't want Mr. Grumpy Lap off our head."

Seshamaru sighed, he felt he really did upset his cousin; sesshomaru wasn't a Youkai that easily got upset…something ticked him off but what. Should he dare himself to ask? Probably not he value his life, "Of course, but I must ask inuyasha don't you think giving him most of a leader's duties is extreme? **You **are the groups pack leader therefore you should be doing what he's doing now. That is probably what bother's him, he is a proud Youkai and his status will not allow him to complain."

Inuyasha winced, his ears flopped down. What could he say, how could he argue with his cousin knowing he was right? Inuyasha had abandoned his station, leaving all the responsibilities to his brother by right wasn't reasonable. But how did Seshamaru could possibly know about that? Wasn't he dormant for centuries?

"How the hell would you know these things, huh? Weren't you in hiding or something for most of ya life?" Inuyasha questioned. Seshamaru really wanted to roll his eye at his cousin naiveness. "Yes I kept out of touch with society but I'm no fool, I've learned many things as a pup, I still have those memories…but my family I do not." He whispered. Oh yeah that, Inuyasha thought. Three hundred years was a long time to lose memories and it was an even slimmer chance of regaining them. Inuyasha can't promise he'd get them back but he sure as hell can support him.

"Hey, we really need to head back, Listen if you need someone to talk to…I'm here." Inuyasha said softly before he disappeared in the forest only leaving a trail of dust. Seshamaru got back to the camp just in time for breakfast but his appetite had gone, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the one to cause sesshomaru's distress. But why the sudden feeling any way, the damage had been done and when his cousin chooses to speak with him he will or not. Even his Youki was restless.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree away from the group, he spotted his cousin coming in from the clearing but something was off about him. He wasn't his usual self, more distant, he wasn't himself. It's because of my actions, Sesshomaru thought. For that brief moment sesshomaru showed his ugly side, an irrational side that wasn't befitting a Lord but if only they knew the truth they could have an understanding to it, but with truths comes action and with action comes choices and consequences, that sesshomaru dread to think about. He watches his cousin sit quietly with the others his eyes fixed on the fire, conversations didn't affect his silence. Miroku noticed the silent Daiyoukai, usually he was conversational and he often fines him entertaining. Miroku like Seshamaru's company more than Sesshomaru, he wasn't pompous like his cousin but than again, he had been dormant for 3 centuries, so he have an understanding why Seshamaru was the way he is. But Miroku hated to see anyone in the group distressed, he was a sociable creature and distaste a depressing environment.

With playful Glee, Miroku put his arms around the distracted Youkai much to sesshomaru's dismay, "Ah seshamaru why such a long face, we were just getting into a very interesting topic with Kagome's time, wouldn't you like to know?"

The group didn't notice with the exception of inuyasha and seshamaru that sesshomaru was starting to lose his serene, inuyasha tried as he might to give his good friend gestured warnings with out revealing anything to the rest. But the stubborn Monk was determined to cheer up the Daiyoukai ignoring the warning signs.

Seshamaru gently removed the monks arms from him, he patted it lightly, "Yes, of course." Satisfied that he'd at least got the Youkai to talk and not in the least insulted, "Okay, now where were we Kagome?" When Sesshomaru saw Seshamaru removed the monk's arms it calmed his Youki tremendously a few seconds more of that would've been the monks last. He couldn't suppress the feeling that sprang up whenever anyone got too close to his intended mate, it was jealousy and he realize he has very little control but if he wants to keep on the right path he'd have to fine other ways to dealing with this problem. Showing of affection would be a key part something that Jaken would gag at the idea of. Instead of isolating himself sesshomaru joined the group much to everyone's surprise, including inuyasha.

"-and the air is horrible in our world, polluted and causes many respiratory problems in humans…let's just say a lot of things we do are so un-cool." Kagome explained. Everyone cringed at the new world Kagome described and the worst part of it, Youkai's don't exist or at least to the human eye.

"Blasch, if the humans don't clean up their act hopefully the youkai's can in this time." Shippo said.

"Feh, that's fucking far away about what 500 years, who cares I'm ready to eat." Inuyasha said not minding his profanity in the ears of the children was about to eat his ramen noodles with chop stick when a small rock hit his head. "What the hell was that for?" He said to no one in particular putting his hands on his bump to help the pain. Everyone was confused except the two daiyoukai because it hit its mark so quickly.

"Come on I know one of yas did this." Inuyasha looked back in forth between the group, he then decided to start with Kagome, "It was you wasn't it Kagome, I know you always scowl me for my profanity so spit out already!"

Kagome was appalled that inuyasha would put the blame on her, like everyone one else in the group that was human and the young kit didn't see who threw the rock at his head. "I can't believe that you're blaming me inuyasha, just because I sit you doesn't me I throw rock at you, who in the group has ever thrown a rock at you?" Inuyasha tried to recall anyone throwing rocks at his head, he pictured sango, sesshomaru would come up, and then Miroku, sesshomaru would pop up, then shippo, sesshomaru, Kagome, sesshomaru…Sesshomaru!!!!!

Sesshomaru suppressed a laugh when his brother finally caught on to the assailant. Finally realizing it was his brother that threw the rock, inuyasha heatedly turned to him, "Why you___" Inuyasha was holding back his anger to not openly attack his brother in front of the group.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha demanded, Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's naiveness at times, it was obvious why he hit him with the rock, he even mentioned it to the miko. "As long as I am in this group little brother, you will reframe yourself from using such language in front of Rin, next time a boulder may be the "rock". Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha as usual never take his brother's threats seriously, "Yeah whatever breakfast is over we have to keep moving, our next shard could be in a nearby village or something."

There was no protest as the group began to gather their belonging together for yet another long trip across country, with sesshomaru in the front and seshamaru and Inuyasha in the rear; they were prepared as any group could be.

"Are you gonna talk to the brute anyways seshamaru, you been looking a little blue since we left camp. I told ya I'm here for ya but just don't cry on my shoulders." Inuyasha teased his cousin. Seshamaru snorted, "That you don't worry yourself about cousin; I suppose when dusk comes I will have my time with him. After all he does most of the patrolling." Seshamaru hinted to inuyasha, he wanted him to understand that he was becoming lethargic as the pack leader. Even with the conversation they had that morning, inuyasha reluctant to take back the roll as if he didn't want it.

Inuyasha knew what his cousin was getting at but he wasn't ready just yet, at the moment there was no responsibility his brother had taken his part, it was nice to just be by his cousin side and helping him adjust this life. He hadn't plan on straying this far but he felt no one else would or could do it but him. In reality inuyasha was always alone, although had his friends, they couldn't understand him or chose not to. They could only extend a certain level of friendship but Seshamaru was opened minded as the clear blue sky. That's the relationship he wish he had with sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was far in front of the group, he felt it was needed to give them distance because yet again rage bubbled within him. He'd thought over time he'd eventually gotten over the jealousy emotion but instead it ate at his soul. He couldn't stand the relationship that was building between his half-brother and intended mate, it was driving him mad. He'd never had thought putting this much effort to win Seshamaru's heart would prove difficult. It was unnerving and he felt he only had a limited time before losing him altogether. Sesshomaru decided then there was no time delaying the inevitable he had to act now. The method he was thinking of would be unorthodox but he'd do anything at this point.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace allowing the group to catch up, he went back further as Ah-uh, Rin, Jaken, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kagome unknowingly went to the front, until he was beside Seshamaru and Inuyasha who wondered why sesshomaru abandoned his station.

"What do you want sesshomaru; you left the others in the front." Inuyasha argued.

Ignoring him sesshomaru focused on his cousin seshamaru, "If it isn't too much trouble cousin we need to talk."

Seshamaru was surprised that his cousin was speaking with him; he'd thought he'd just go on ignoring him like always does. But he's glad that he approaches him, at least then they can get some things into light.

"I suppose so, inuyasha you'll be alive by the time we get back?" Seshamaru half heartedly joked.

Furious that his brother decided to do this now, "Feh, do whatever the hell you want." Not uttering another word before joining his pack.

Sesshomaru and Seshamaru lingered back far enough from the group but close enough in case of an attack.

Rin noticed her lord was far from them, "Jaken why is Lord Sesshomaru so far from us with Lord seshamaru?" Jaken knew that Seshamaru was his lord's intended mate, he was not happy about it because they'll be more thing's he'd have to worry about, such as Seshamaru and there possible offspring. Jaken shivered at the thought, he remember there was time were it was just him, Ah-Un and Lord Sesshomaru, with this human child life proved difficult for him.

"Don't worry yourself of such things child, what he does is none of our concerns. Just know he's around." Rin knew that's all Jaken was going to tell her but it was enough to keep her content.

Inuyasha continued to grumble under his breathe until he caught the attention of his friends.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked in concern for her friend.

"Inuyasha is always grumpy kagome, maybe he needs a kiss and a hug." Shippo smiled reaching out as if he was going to hug inuyasha and making kissing sounds.

"Over my dead body shippo, you're too ugly for that." Inuyasha retorted and pound the poor kit on his head.

"Yeah well you cry like a wet dog inuyasha, always have to cry when something doesn't go your way." Shippo knew he went too far not surprised when inuyasha growled at him and grab him by his clothes, pulling him dangerously close to meet his eyes, "Listen here kit, you're lucky you're just a kid or you would've receive more than just a knock on the head. Stay outta my way if ya know what's good for ya." Inuyasha finish by flinging the kitsune into kagome.

"Inuyasha what's the matter with you can't we talk?" Kagome tried reasoning.

"Feh, well talking ain't in my category right now; I just want to be left alone." Inuyasha jumped into the trees ahead of the group.

"Hmmm, something is going on between those three that I can't figure out." Sango confessed this peaked Miroku's interest.

"What do you suppose it could be?"

"I'm not sure exactly but my hunch is never wrong."

"You mean women intuition my sweet." Miroku cooed. Sango rolled her eye, "Let's just focus on where we're going and let them sort out there own problems."

Kagome was worried for her friend, she knew it had something to do with sesshomaru and his cousin but she was certain she'll find out soon enough. "I hope inuyasha will be okay." She said softly to herself but her friends heard her.

"Ah, kagome don't worry your-self over inuyasha he's always like this." Miroku said.

"I hope you're right Miroku." Kagome said.

To say Seshamaru was nervous was an understatement, he was mortified of actually talking with his cousin, and he didn't know how to begin the conversation or what to say to him. He'd just hope that Sesshomaru would catch on and start for him. Sesshomaru noticed his cousin didn't speak for sometime and wondered if he was nervous.

"Do I intimidate you cousin?" Sesshomaru says.

"No more cautions." He said firmly.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said but he wanted to say so much more, he wanted to mold with and make him scream his name over again, Cumming over and over again.

"You been gone so long I hardly know where to begin, it was hard moving on without you…" Sesshomaru almost touch his cousin's skin but stop short of a few inches but withdrew it back. Seshamaru was confused; his body was betraying him as he became aroused. The ways he spoke, so soft and with love, he couldn't help but release a moan from his lips, surprising himself and his other. He composed himself, "I, um" he was speechless, his brain couldn't function nor could he get himself out of this humiliation.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe he heard it, his cousin moan because of him and he didn't touch him. Sesshomaru couldn't be more ecstatic that he had a better chance now to mate with his cousin. Hope something he thought was a pointless human emotion was now something he could look forward too.

"I'll go see if the others are alright." Seshamaru spoke anxious as he speed walk in front of the group." The others looked on as he sped passed them and glance at sesshomaru which he paid them any mind. Although their meeting was short, sesshomaru was glad that he got some response from him. He agreed with him before following along with a smile on his face, genuine and pleased.

Fate was pulling strings again and hopefully they'll help him capture seshamaru's heart.

Okay end of chapter, thanks for reading guys, I hope you like it, I'm planning a big chapter coming up probably two more chapters before the big finale. The two chapter planning would go back and forth between seshamaru's past before his parents was killed, you'll get a glimpse of the person responsible…maybe hehehehe, stay tune, next chapter, Two steps backwards.


	6. Please don't cry pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…darn can't we make a deal lol.

This going to become a shock to all but I'm going to shorten my stories chapters to 3000 words or less because my work and lifestyle has interfered with my writing which I love so much, don't worry the story is here to stay but the chapters are going to be much much shorter like dribbles. I don't want to do this but I must. It's easier for me besides it won't bore you too much any how.

Sweet Sorrows Chap 6: I Stumble, I fall…in love omg!

Seshamaru's POV:

As fast as my long legs could carry me I hurried along the dirt path far ahead of the group to get away from my cousin, the awkwardness that occurred before I couldn't explain why it happened? A touch…a single touch and I moan like a bitch in heat waiting to be taken by an alpha male my cousin no less. My thoughts were that I had every control of my movements but it was like my mind had frozen and my instincts took over. I slowed my paced so not to alert any unwanted attention from the others. I allowed a few quick glances at sesshomaru who still had that semi-smirk on his face; quickly I face straight ahead of me wanting to forget what I couldn't control. Was this my fate, to be someone else's bitch and not the other way around? Could I live with knowing that a male was dominating me? Could I fall for him…my cousin? My face became passive when I notice inuyasha jumped from a tree branch and landed a foot beside me. Silence was our only comfort for a time as we walk side by side. It was more like a competition to see how long before one of us breaks the calm. If this was a game, Inuyasha surely had lost, "Want me to pound sesshomaru to the ground for you?"

"What does sesshomaru have anything to do with weights?" I asked confusedly, not comprehending his point. He sighed loudly murmuring under his breath "stupid proper English bullshit" that wanted me to strike him for his insolence but I was more level headed then he was and wouldn't stoop to his level.

"I'm saying do you want me to teach him a lesson, you seemed upset."

"No, that won't be necessary" I simply said not wanting to discuss what happened earlier.

"Fine, I'm picking up too many human scents, which means a village is near here."

I didn't get his point about a human village, "We camp outside?" I questioned.

"No, since most of the group is human, they prefer to sleep in a bed and have a bath once in a while, so I'm going to ask Miroku to work his magic." Inuyasha's pace slowed down as he waited for the others to catch up with him. The language my cousin chooses to use perplex me. Deciding not to ponder what he meant, my mind drifted to my cousin, sesshomaru…feeling his soft hands brushing my skin caused me to get aroused again and I had to quickly composed myself before Inuyasha and sesshomaru catches on, even worst the young kit who isn't old enough to understand these things. _What's wrong with me? Why, am I so suddenly attracted to him? Could it be instincts or fate?_

**You know why… **A voice within me spoke knowing automatically it was my youki.

Fate…I whisper, it was my destiny to meet my cousin and mate with him. _But I wasn't ready; I want to know my past before the future. I wanted to know who I really was and where did I come from? _

**Don't not denying your fate!!!**

_Denying my fate? I have rights to know where I come from, why I lost my memories…why? _

**Question you do not, submit!**

This youki thing was a bit tedious, it's content on knowing I was mated with him and not finding out any clues of my past, not one piece. I shape my destiny before fate intervenes.

"Well it's settled then." Miroku cut through my thoughts and broke my concentration with my youki which I was grateful for. "We're going to be sleeping inside any objection?" Surprisingly no one object not even sesshomaru, at first I didn't want anything to do with the human species but here I was in a mixed breed group. As long as I have a room for myself it matters not. We reach the village before dusk, humans were whispering amongst each other about the oddity of group. Miroku spoke with a few humans before they gave him direction to the chieftain of the village. Then he said a few things to the human females before a large weapon was sent flying towards his head. Narrowly dodging it, he turned to the fumed taijiya. She stormed off shouting behind her, "You're sleeping outside houshi!" the group groaned at the monk's behavior. Shaking his head inuyasha patted his friend on his shoulder, "you gotta know when to do this Miroku this wasn't right time to do this." Miroku shoulders slumped, "I suppose inuyasha, but I will make it up to her." Inuyasha snorted, "You better do it soon or they'll be more bumps on your head." Miroku sighed before leading the group to a rather large house. A conservative human with a few small children stood at the door of the house.

"What brings ye here?" The elder human says.

I saw my cousin gave the monk a certain looks before he began, "Good day, are you the Chief of this village by any chance?"

"I am" The Elder man stated.

"There is no reason to fear us my lord, we are merely Youkai slayers and couldn't help but noticed the activity around this village is above normal." This caused the Chieftain raise his eyebrow curiously, "And what do you mean by this"

"We've detected a high level of spiritual entity in this village and fear you may be under attack." Now it was my turn for my eyebrows to disappear into my bangs.

The Chieftain stumbled in shock, "Attack! We are not train for this; please tell me you can help us?"

Miroku slightly bowed, "Why of course we merely ask in return is to allow us to do our job and house us for the night."

"And that is all you ask?" The Chieftain asked curiously.

"That is all."

"Then it is settled, I will leave you to your duties and in the meantime, my servants will show you to your quarters."

"We thank you for your hospitability."

The Chieftain rumbled in laughter, "Please Houshi, it is I that should be thanking you."

A plain woman lead us to a small house with separate rooms, there were only three.

"Please make yourself at home, if you need anything just ring the bell at the base of the house." The woman said leaving back to the chieftain's house.

"It's pretty obvious that the woman and children are in one room and the men in the other and I'll take the last on__"

"This room is mine" Sesshomaru simple said before going into the third room.

Inuyasha was not one to let things go, something most of went on between the two for them wanting to challenge one another constantly.

"Hey, I called it first so I go, what's wrong too scared to stay in a room with a lecherous monk, and your servant?" Miroku angrily looked at his friend. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to slits but ignored him and called out my name softly. "Seshamaru come" Something spark in my brain and a simple command that even if I wanted to couldn't disobey, it was as if he was already my mate. Bidding the others goodnight I followed sesshomaru into the third room. It was light up by a few candles giving a dark hue which I'd rather prefer, plain and simple with no added decoration or furniture. A few mats were placed on the ground for bedding. Sesshomaru took it off his armor and placed it on the side of the room. My heart began to race and flutter as I realize I was alone with sesshomaru. There were no words to be spoken of or any interest; my thoughts were only to rest.

When he began to stripe his clothing, my face flushed at the audacity of the scene. Not wanting to look any further I began to leave the room.

"Does this disturb you seshamaru?" His voice cut across from me. I turned facing him needing to suck more air then usual at his naked flesh. He was simply beautiful. "I'm going outside."

With his demonic speed he was already inches from my-self, now able to get a good view of his body had me in a trance and he knew what he was doing, what he was capable of. I was losing the logical side of myself as my youki was screaming for me to mate him…mate him now. Every part of my fleshed burned with desire as he brushed his fingers along my skin. "Why leave?" He teased, now licking the side of my cheek causing me to moan a second time this day. It was obvious that I was to be his mate, I wasn't in heat and yet I was willing to lay down anything for this Youkai. "Are you in heat sesshomaru?" I foolishly asked knowing I could smell it if he were, but I had to think of something, I wasn't ready the time cannot be now.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again seshamaru, you are my mate and…?"

"You know something; I can see it in your eyes." He looked, "Yes I do know, what happened 300 years ago is behind us, let us be together again, I can't lose you." He grabbed me into a hug, shocked at the sensitivity of this topic, how he truly felt about me, I smelt salt in the air and knew he was shedding tears. The sesshomaru I witnessed before was cold and calculating only intervening when it was necessary, this one he's desperate and lost without me. How do I console him, what do I say? I tell him what he wants to hear and in return state what I want.

"Things will be better once I have an understanding of myself sesshomaru. Who was I and what was my past like, how did this happen and why I've become a wonderer now?" Licking a few tears from his eyes, "Indeed, if there's an answer that you seek I can only tell you want I know."

"Agreed" I sat down on the mat across from him waiting hoping anything that he tells me can bring back my memory….

Well that's it for the short chappie, yeah sorry again, I have to say, I can't make any long chapters no more than 5 pages because of my schedule, I don't have time to write 20 page chapters any more, it's too much!

Anyhoo, next chapter, Seshamaru's past.


	7. Seshamaru's past

Note: I've already disclaimed the last 6 chapters

Seshamaru's Past

I couldn't believe how fast the seasons change. It had been already four months since I've joined the group, since I've meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, our adventures together comes like a tide up and down. As shocking as it may seem, sesshomaru was often another youkai around me, he only uses his cold demeanor with his hanyou brother or enemies but around me he was gently, soft, and loving. The group was puzzled by the sudden change except for Inuyasha and the taijiya. They had enough sense to figure out the reason behind his change, especially inuyasha since he often is in the middle of it…

Sesshomaru observe his brother like a hawk at the littlest interaction between us, he would interfere if deemed necessary to him. Often times I would ignore him if he went too far with his brother, if it lead to a battle. I have no tolerance whenever they argued; nowadays sesshomaru is the one to start them. He feels as if Inuyasha is a competition in winning my heart, so naturally as a Youkai lord feels threaten, I seriously hate youkai politics.

"Oi, what the hell sesshomaru are you in heat? You've been acting more like an asshole these past few weeks." Inuyasha asked irritably. He had only touch my arms genuinely and took it as an offense, now he had inuyasha by his fire rat Hakama ready to tear the man apart.

"No one touches him, that implies to you half-breed" Sesshomaru purposely dropped his brother before turning to stand a few feet from me. Inuyasha grumbled a few words underneath his breathe but kept his distance. Sigh. Yeah, inuyasha was correct, sesshomaru was coming into heat, and I could sense it. The group decided more like the humans and the young Kitsune would stay their distance until he was normal again. They would whisper amongst each other their thoughts forgetting that we could hear them, "What are your thoughts on Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked Kagome and Sango. "Hmmm, well I can't understand why Sesshomaru's acting so weird?" Kagome admitted rubbing her head puzzled. The young miko was often naïve to things around her; she couldn't comprehend youkai society if her life could depend on it. "Sesshomaru is acting like he's in heat and the one he choose to mate obviously is Seshamaru. Look at what has occurred the last couple of weeks, whenever inuyasha gets close to Seshamaru notice how he sort of snaps?" Sango concluded. Miroku agreed, "But wait a minute, sesshomaru and seshamaru are cousins right, how could they mate, wouldn't it be considered incest, and don't forget to mention they're guys?" Kagome argued.

"Kagome within Youkai society human rules does not imply. You have to understand Youkai's highly believe in power especially within blood. If a particular species of Youkai's were dying, what do you think would happen? They instinct to survive will awaken and not even to mention their belief to mate within their family, it shows their status and position, most male youkai's an adapt to child birth once they're mated, I know it sounds strange but that's how it's always been before humans ever appeared, do you understand?" Kagome looked skeptical wanting to argue more but knowing it wouldn't do any good she instead became quiet.

What they thought was going on was partially true of sesshomaru's intentions but at the moment more importantly my past is my only interest. At the time of my dormant, I often dream of what possible could be my past, nothing ever was complete in my dreams; they were pleasant moments nothing sinister…

_You're too slow! A boy with long silver hair looked to be around six racing through the meadow further ahead of a bored toned older silver hair Sesshomaru. It was noon when the young boy reaches the great tree in the middle of the meadow, climbing it like an expert catching each branch with his claws until he reach the top, declaring himself the winner although his older cousin never voluntarily participated in the race. "Get down you're a prince not a monkey" The teen spoke softly. The young boy heard the authority in his cousin voice and wishes not to anger him. With no effort he jumped down from the tall tree and landed elegantly on his feet without harming himself. As if he's done it his entire life. He pouted his lips making sure his cousin notice him, "You're no fun at all, you're more like my baby-sitter than a cousin." _

"_Those games you play is fitting for your age, I simply do not wish to conduct in these activities." _

"_Training isn't fun you know, getting beat up isn't what you call amusing" The boy mocked his cousin with a snotty expression. Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes, "Think of it as you wish, but we must return to the palace."_

"_But it's not even dust yet, it's still in the afternoon cousin, can't we go by the cliff?" _

"_Not for long." Sesshomaru said before heading the other direction of the cliff. The young boy couldn't help contain his excitement and just being near his favorite family._

_Dream end another begins…_

_The Silver haired boy had gotten himself in deep trouble of playing tricks on the servants. It had become a serious offense to his father when the servant got seriously hurt, "Have I taught you nothing?!" The lord bellow at his son, his face tinted red with anger. "The servants have been in our family for generations and have never been harmed by our family, what were you thinking boy?" _

_The boy became mute unable to answer his father's question. He was afraid of him, and feared he might be severely punished. The Lord sigh, knowing his son was frightened out of his mind, "Um, Listen son, you cannot play these games with anyone, not every youkai is as strong or cunning as you. You must remember this. In the future, I might not be there all the time to protect you, if this happened to a youkai in a higher position. Do you understand?" The boy nodded eagerly wanting nothing more for his father to forgive him. The Lord nodded his head in satisfaction, "Good, now run along and finish your studies." The boy ran past his father through the office doors, turning left near a private room, upon passing it he finds someone familiar standing by the window looking out into the gardens. He felt he could use his skills on this particular person and get away with it._

_Silent as a lion, the boy stalked his prey making sure not to make a sound at all, creeping in the shadow of the room, he made his way over to his target ready to strike, when the youkai disappeared from the window. The boy looked around the room and couldn't find his target again. Where did he go? He thought not realizing his target was…above him. The wind was knocked from him, when the other boy decided to strike. He was surprise that the table had turned on him; it was he who was sprawled on the floor in pain from the attack. He looked up and saw a hand reached out for him to grab. He pulled himself up, ashamed that he couldn't carry out a simple skill, such as stealth and speed. "That was quite interesting what you did back there" The older boy stayed with a semi-smirk, but the younger one wasn't interested, "Yeah I know, you already knew I was coming right?" _

"_Of course but it was your movements, you underestimated me" The older one simply said, "In your mind, you believed I would be standing still for you to easily catch me, which you need more training on." Instead of becoming upset, the boy smiled, "Can you teach me?" _

"_Certainly" _

…………_..black faces all around me, their scent, familiar, their movements, welcoming. But I couldn't see their faces...they had a voice but never said my name, never spoke of themselves…who are you I yelled, wanting and needing answers. They would chuckle with no face, circling me as if in a dance…_

_Welcome home…they spoke and a darker figure appeared having never seen him before, he has a face, dark long flowing hair, crimson eyes I could never forget and a smile, that wasn't not welcoming more menacing more threatening._

_Welcome home…he spoke reaching for me as if to take me away, I screamed and awoke._

I had suddenly become aware that I was leaning against a tree bark with the others having worried looks on their face, something must of happen. Especially sesshomaru for the love of life wouldn't release his hold on me, as if I would disappear all over again. "Did I miss something?" I finally asked not remembering anything except the argument Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had. "You were fine a few hours ago and then you blacked out" Inuyasha kept me up to speed, where as for sesshomaru still emotional unstable. There was nothing I could say or do to explain the situation, I had no explanation. Those dreams I have are they relapses of my past? And who was the man at the end of it? "I must apologize if I've kept you worried, what I thought was a dream could be a relapses of my past." Sesshomaru was out of his trance now focusing on what I'm saying. "What do you remember?" He spoke softly. I explained everything I knew; there was no reaction until the last part about the dark man. "That can't be Naraku, I mean who else has dark hair with crimson eyes and his smiles can give you the creeps." Inuyasha concluded. Everyone else agreed, including Sesshomaru.

"There is no coincidence that Naraku had surfaced into your consciousness. I am positive that either he's the murderer or have some form of connection to my uncle and aunt." I didn't disagree. "The only way for sure to find some damn answers is through Kagura" Inuyasha pounded his fist into his other hand. "We cannot rely on that alone inuyasha, Kagura is unreliable not to mention Naraku wouldn't let her in his secrets something that would involve sesshomaru." The others agreed, "So how do we go about doing this? It's not like we can run up to naraku and expect him to tell us?" Kagome finally spoke.

"Unless he discovers your return" Sesshomaru stated. "And why would he bother himself with me, the damage already have been done." I questioned. With the emotionless expression his voice cold, "You disappeared shortly after your parents were murdered, you witness the murders and you're the only witness and link to the murderer. If you're discovered, he'll come to finish what he started." "And how can you possible know this? You said it your self you were at the castle" "It's called a theoretical guess, which I believe is what occurred." Although I knew of my potential as a Fighter, I couldn't help but cringe when he spoke those words…_He'll come to finish what he started._ Suddenly I wished I was back in my cave, away from society…away from **him**. 

Yeeeehhhaaaa, it's getting closer to the truth, I can't wait soon seshamaru will finally know why his parents were murdered and so will sesshomaru, so they can get back to their happy lives of being mated. Next chapter, "Sins of the father." 


	8. Sins of the father

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…there.

Sins of the father

Over the next few days, Sesshomaru finally came into heat, and it wasn't a pleasant ordeal for the group, Seshamaru namely had to keep his distance from his cousin because he was giving him the lustful stare, his eyes was nearly bleeding red and he was panting hard slowly losing himself.

"Just look at him, he's fucking pathetic." Inuyasha ranted, miroku scowled at his friend, "Inuyasha, sesshomaru cannot help it, if you understood youkai anomaly you wouldn't have said that."

"I agree" Sango said.

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, as if I care about Youkai anomaly, that's the least of my concern; all we have to do is kick his ass if he gets ten feet of Seshamaru."

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome shouted, causing the children to scramble for their meal as well as inuyasha. Miroku and Sango could only shake their heads, "If it only took ramen to get him to calm down, we would've done this far more often." Miroku said. "We should tell Kagome to bring back more Ramen from her future." Sango added.

Everyone was in a group eating their meals except for the two taiyoukai's and Jaken, since the green toad had no interest in consuming strange human food. Seshamrau never took his eyes of his cousin not once, he'd been up since sesshomaru went into heat and has no intention of letting his guard down until it was over. He was determined not to be forced into mating with him unless he filled the void he had lost.

I…must…not…I…must…not…mate… Sesshomaru trying to get his youki under control, one normal morning he was playing with rin or more like Rin was braiding his hair and seemingly out of nowhere, he went into a frenzy knocking the young child away whom was saved by Ah-Un. His body felt like it was ablaze; all he could do is scream. Sesshomaru don't ever recall his heat ever going this bad. It could be possible because his youki still considers Seshamaru his intended mate. But what burned most was between his groan, he needed release soon or he'd end up destroying the land.

His red piercing eyes had found its target, with his youkai speed, he crushed his intended into a tree catching him off guard, "You can't escape me" He whispered to seshamaru before tasting his flesh off of his cheeks.

Because he was dormant from the outside world for so long, he had never experience with Youkai, especially one in this condition; he was far from prepared when his cousin attacks him, slamming him into a tree. Pain exploded in his back and he was pin down by the weight of the taiyoukai, when he spoke to him, it caused him to shiver, one side of him felt he should submit and allow the mating ritual to begin but another part of him couldn't allow himself to fall victim so quickly. He knew talking to sesshomaru would only push the taiyoukai over the edge; the only way is to battle him. "Why do you fight with fate Seshamaru?" Sesshomaru questioned smirking deviously. The smell of arousal was overwhelming seshamaru, with all his will he pushed the taiyoukai away from him, "Cousin you are not yourself, stand down."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to be pushed several feet away from his intended but he had no intentions of stopping now. The urge to mate has fully taken over and all he could see is his desires. All irrational thought left his mind allowing his Youkai side to take over. Every step sesshomaru took caused his cousin to take a step back for the first time sesshomaru can recall, his cousin sent out a warning growl, "I will not tell you a second time, I will use force if I must." This only entices the Taiyoukai to continue further.

Seshamaru used his Youkai speed to lash out at his cousin who easily side step the attack. Then Seshamaru broke out into a run the opposite way starting a chase, sesshomaru couldn't be happier, is he toying with me? Sesshomaru thought, easily picking up speed. Just when sesshomaru would've caught him, Seshamaru turned and slammed into the taiyoukai causing sesshomaru to fly through several trees. Seshamaru ran back to the camp where the others were impatiently waiting.

"What the hell? You've should've let me take care of him!" Inuyasha shouted, seshamaru eyed his cousin with slits, "This is not an enemies battle, inuyasha, he is merely in heat."

"Well, don't come crying to me when he beats you half to death before he fucks you." Inuyasha harshly said. The group was none to happy about the half-breeds language and the fact he used it in front of children.

"Inuyasha sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" With each word the hanyou slammed into the ground until a crater was formed, "And don't you swear in front of children, I can't believe you have no consideration for others around you." Kagome bellowed before storming off where shippo and rin were.

Inuyasha was so far deep into the crater he couldn't retort, he knew he was wrong but he wanted seshamaru to understand the severity of the situation, he of all youkai's and humans know the true power of the taiyoukai and once sesshomaru gets started, he rarely stops.

Seshamaru wanted to leave the group but knew it proved useless since sesshomaru will only end up following him. He let out a deep sigh using his claws to put back a few sliver strands, and then a thought occurred to him. Sesshomaru accidentally hurt rin earlier on, so he'd have to apologize to her sometime later, it's possible he wouldn't go a second time if she stayed with him until the heat dissipate.

"Rin" Seshamaru simply stated, she happily hopped over to him, "Yes, lord seshamaru?" He really wanted to roll his eyes, he'd been trying to get her to just call him by his first name but Sesshomaru has formality imprinted into her…it simply cannot be helped.

"Understand little one that Sesshomaru means no harm" Rin, at first grimaced but she quickly composed herself, "Rin understands Lord Seshamaru because Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt Rin." Seshamaru gave her a warm smile, "Precisely why I think its best you stay close to me, until sesshomaru is well again hmmm?" Rin eagerly agreed.

"Can rin still play with shippo?"

"Yes of course tell him to come over when you're ready!"

"I will!" As rin ran to get shippo, sesshomaru made his appearance, he looked a little dishevel but no more than that. He narrowed his eyes into slits, seshamaru knew he was fuming he could feel it off of his youkai. Surprisingly he didn't try to attack him; he stayed his distance on the other side of the camp. Inuyasha successfully pulled himself out of the crater; he was going to start trouble with his pack when he spotted sesshomaru.

"Oi, Sesshomaru you better not start anything, we don't have time for this; we have the Jewel shards to think about!"

If sesshomaru didn't have self control he would've torn the hanyou to shreds by now. Sesshomaru gained some self control when seshamaru sent him flying, he should've known Seshamaru wouldn't so easily submit to him and as much as he would like to mate him, this wasn't the best time. With naraku loose in the world, they would never find peace and if they had children naraku would use that against them. That was sesshomaru thought when he was sent flying, if he thought about more it would've been a almost comical that it took him getting attack by his cousin to think all of that.

So Sesshomaru decided thought it best to answer his half brother or he'll never find peace, "You need not worry inuyasha I have no intentions of doing anything."

Inuyasha look his brother over, "Feh, whatever if I see anything funny; well I don't have to say the rest now do I?" He smirks before walking over to Miroku. Sesshomaru really wanted to kill him.

"Anything I can do for you my friend?"

"I'll need to speak with you privately later about something but for now we're going to focus on the Jewel shards, Kagome sensed a few somewhere southwest, that's we're going shortly." Miroku nodded his head, "Of course whenever you're ready."

It wasn't long before the group was on their way to get the next jewel shards, with inuyasha and Seshamaru with the children in the front, Miroku, Sango and kagome in the middle and lastly Sesshomaru in the rear.

Suddenly the group was in alarm when Kagome shouted, "I sense two Jewel shards heading our way and they're moving fast!"

Immedately, Seshamaru took the children to the back as Sesshomaru went to the front along with Inuyasha. Every second had everyone on edge, sesshomaru sensed the power of the Youkai, and it wasn't much of a threat but things were not always what they seem nowadays, they all had to be on alert.

A tornado appeared in front of the group, dissipating revealing none other than Kouga prince of the wolf pack, "I knew I smelled wet dog, Geez inuyasha you could've at least taken a bath." Inuyasha fumed at the wolf, "Listen here fur ball; you could've at least walked here instead making that entrance." Inuyasha bellowed. The group was now at ease now that they knew who was holding the shards.

"Oh come on puppy, it wouldn't be fun without a nice grand entrance right? What's the point in walking when I can practically run here hehehe?" Kouga chuckled but then he became serious when he saw sesshomaru, "Okay, I know how crazy it is to have humans and Youkai exterminators as a group but sesshomaru, dog breath did I miss something here?"

Miroku had to hold his friend back from actually attacking the wolf, "Feh, it's none of your damn business why he's here; the question is why are you here?"

Kouga folded his arms, "Well with that attitude I might not just tell you what information I know, and that's out of the goodness of my heart, I could've just left you crapping on yourself when you do eventually find out."

"We do not come to play games wolf, tell us what you know or be on your way." Sesshomaru warned.

Kouga smirk, "Fine as you wish but brace your" Kouga stop in mind sentence taking a double when he notice another Youkai looking like sesshomaru, "You have a twin sesshomaru, I didn't know you had another brother dog breath." Kouga said referring to inuyasha.

"Grrr, that's none of your business just tell us what you know."

Kouga stubbornly folded his arms, "I'm not telling you until you introduce me to your brother."

Kouga looked up to sesshomaru who was cracking his knuckles, "If you do not tell us you'll have another business to worry about." Sesshomaru threatened, but kouga wasn't fazed by it, "If I'm hurt sesshomaru you'll never know, I'm the only who found out about it and trust me it's important enough to get you interested believe you me."

Kagome sigh, this was becoming a never ending cycle, hopefully she can use her feminine charm to persuade him to talk, "Kouga" Kagome called out to the wolf.

He immediately ceased his bicker to pay attention to "his woman" "Yes, Kagome something wrong?"

She nervously played with her skirt, "Er, we hadn't had the greatest few weeks, with every Youkai trying to attack us for the jewel shards or coming to kill us on behalf of Naraku, please if it is pertaining to him, we would be much appreciate it." Kouga melted into her, "Alright Kagome only because you asked."

Kagome blushed looking away, "Thanks"

Would I be doing that to sesshomaru, Seshamaru wondered, it looks quite disturbing to him seeing how the woman was showing such affection for the wolf. I certainly hope not, he thought.

"Well you better get ready and nobody pass out."

"Just spill it already!!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling on his hair.

"Fine, I saw your old man and he has naraku's scent on him." There was silence for a minute or so before sesshomaru spoke, "You trek on dangerous grounds wolf, what propaganda you speak of and choose your words carefully." The Taiyoukai warned.

"Hey I'm telling you what I saw, I was on my way down here really to bother doggy ears there but then I sensed naraku thinking it was him when it really was your father, he looked the same except he smelled different plus he had a lot of jewel shards on him." I swear, I do a lot of things but I don't make stuff up."

Again the group was silence again, Sesshomaru's anger was quickly rising along with his Youkai powers, and Inuyasha was speechless along with the others.

"Where is this Youkai you speak of?" Seshamaru answered for the group, they were too shock to speak at the moment.

"Somewhere south of the Border, I didn't stay too long because you know that's your old man he's like the greatest youkai to ever walk this planet, so I didn't want to give myself away, I thought It was best to let you guys know."

Sesshomaru didn't sense any lies in the Wolf, his anger slowly dissipated and now his mind is reeling. Why was his father drench in Naraku's scent? It was obvious naraku was using this against them; he had never thought the half-breed would stoop this low but apparently he was wrong. He wouldn't be surprise if his mother involved in this, things were beginning to get complicated. Sesshomaru have to see a Witch youkai to help him with his urges, he must find out what naraku plans are and stop him as well as to free his father.

"You must make a choice." He spoke suddenly, everyone turned to him.

"What!" Inuyasha said, "If you decide that the Jewel shards are more important then your own father inuyasha I shall continue on without you."

The bastard! Inuyasha growled; how could he think I wouldn't think of searching for father. "Listen here sesshomaru, I'm searching for father too; I'm not naraku you know!" Everyone agreed as well, "Right now getting your father back before Naraku can carry out his plan is more important, if we come across any jewel shards along the way, then we just deal with it then." Kagome said.

"I agree." Sango said.

"And so do I" Miroku spoke.

Sesshomaru turn to his cousin, "Seshamaru?"

"Yes, I'll come; I'll be in charge of protecting the children." Seshamaru agreed although he knew this would eventually end up exposing him to naraku, but this was his Uncle and family came first.

"Wolf" Sesshomaru simply stated. Kouga came into attention, "Something you need sesshomaru?"

"If you have business to attend in the North, I'll understand if not, I can only ask that you accompany us and become our ears." Everyone was shocked that Sesshomaru asked for help.

This must be serious if Sesshomaru is asking fur ball for help, Inuyasha thought.

Kouga smirk, "Bah, those wolves can survive without me for a few months, I'll be happy to accompany you, after all someone needs to protect my woman." Kouga smirk when he saw inuyasha face turned red from anger and Kagome from blushing, "Listen here wolf, Kagome is not your woman" Inuyasha growled in Kouga's face.

"Inuyasha, this is not the time for bickering, we must move…now" Sesshomaru commanded.

Inuyasha could only huff as he stormed past the group.

Sesshomaru sighed; sesshomaru is sure of it that inuyasha will be the death of them.

"Kanna" The Machiavellian half-breed called out for his spawn.

"You called Naraku." Kanna stated emotionlessly, not even as a question.

"Where is Kagura, she should've reported back to me four hours ago."

"You need not worry, I am here." Kagura announced her self, standing at the doorway.

"Why are you late, and don't lie Kagura unless you want another heart attack." Naraku devious smirk, sent shivers down Kagura's back, she noticed Naraku's tentacles were positioned where he held her heart.

"The Inuyoukai is hard to command when you're not around Naraku that is the reason for the long absence." Naraku knew Kagura wanted to say something else.

"If you have something to say Kagura speak, it hasn't stopped you before."

Kagura gulp, "Naraku, you've kept him alive for centuries without any real reason, what's the point?"

Naraku released a bone chilling laugh, "Dear Kagura, you don't understand do you? I've kept him alive for a specific reason to draw his sons out and someone else."

"Someone else, you mean that disgusting wolf that they befriend?"

"No, someone from my past, I don't know who that boy was, but I knew I destroyed someone dearest to him, I'm not even sure he's alive, he's merely an added bonus, If all of them were out of my way."

Naraku sensed the Inuyoukai Aura, "Kagura you may go, keep tabs on the group, don't let them out of your sight."

Kagura sensed the Inuyoukai's aura as well and knew he wanted to speak with him privately, she just glad that he's not lashing out on her like he normally does. "As you wish Naraku" She bowed before leaving the room.

Naraku stood by a large blood red wooden mirror observing him-self.

"You summoned me master?"

Naraku faced the great Taiyoukai that once put fear even in gods, "You have been a most useful servant all those years Inutashio, but I must ask of you to do an even greater task."

"Ask and it shall be carried out master." Inutashio said.

Naraku only smirked as the large Mirror in front of him showed images of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and another Inuyoukai that looked like sesshomaru. Naraku smirk knowing deep down that the unknown Inuyoukai could be that pup all those years ago. Why not kill three birds with one stone?

Naraku step aside so that inutashio could get a good view of them, "Kill them all, bring me their heads and you shall be free." Naraku promised, knowing he plans to kill the Taiyoukai with the Jewel shards as soon as the task is done.

"It shall be done" Inutashio said before leaving his master to his own device, upon leaving he heard his master cackle the most bone chilling laugh he has ever heard, having the slightest clue in what he's getting into.


End file.
